Voltipede
Voltipede is a millipede/electricity/plug-themed monster of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. He is voiced by Ashton Brown. History Voltipede was sent to use his draining abilities to steal all the electricity from cars in Summer Cove. He first appears and sucks up energy from a car as he explains his plan to destroy the Rangers after being charged up, but the beam accident hits Victor and Mounty, which force him to retreat. He then appears in a junk yard and suck more energy from a car were the repairman and the Yellow Ranger are, with the latter running away in fear, the Yellow Ranger them morphs and battles Voltipede, the monster then use his Electricity Ground Blast and Lighting Beams in an attempt to destroy him but they missed and the Yellow Ranger runs off and calls for back up. Tho Voltipede was able to see him by a mirror he then does battle with the Yellow Ranger, After being knocked down by two Star Blade slashes Voltipede is then attacked by the Lion Fire Zord while the others joined Calvin, which he zaps out of the skies as pay back. As vengeance, the Rangers blast him with their Hyper Battle Morphers Arrow Blasts and the Gold Battle Morphers Star Blast. He then retreats to get more electricity. He comes back in a Power Plant and gathers up electricity from all around the city, he then encounter the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, White and Gold Rangers, the Rangers then morph, tho right before the red Ranger could used the Star Fusion Attack, Voltipede fires his Lighting Beams and knocks the Ninja Fusion Star from the Rangers and fires Lighting Bits at hem. He then summons an army of Basherbots and battles them with the Basherbots (who were fought by Levi). While Levi destroyed the Basherbots with his Rockstorm Blast, the Rangers combined their Ninja Blasters to form a cloud of energy to destroy him but failed. Calvin then activated his own Lion Fire Mode and fought Voltipede. Voltipede was no match for Calvin in Lion Fire Armour and is destroyed by the Lion Fire Flame Spin Final Attack. He is gigantified and the Rangers called on their Blaze Zords. However, after getting bashed around form a bit, he "unleash his full power" which conjures up a storm and wraps up the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Calvin has an idea and summons the magically repaired Lion Fire Zord. The Lion Fire Zord blasted Voltipede back to normal and left whilst Brody called for the final attack and Voltipede is destroyed once and for all by the Ninja Blaze Megazord's Ranger Blast Final Attack. Despite losing, the Ninja Fusion Star he knocked out of Brody's hand would be found by Tynamon, who would use it in a future plan. Personality Voltipede is a wacky and sinister monster who loves electricity and will do anything in his power to steel the Ninja Power Stars. Trivia *Voltipede's costume were reused from the elements of Slogre's costume. See Also *Advanced Yokai Oumukade Navigation Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Youkai Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Thief